Phoenix
by JacindaWeire
Summary: Axel reminisces about his realationship with Roxas. Written for AkuRoku Day 2011.


**Just a fluffy AkuRoku fic for AkuRoku Day! Which I just realized it was at 2:20 in the morning. Hehe... The _italicized _passages are flashbacks, by the way. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

><p>Axel looked up at the brick building almost hesitantly. The aura of doom and gloom it emitted made the fiery redhead slump and lose a couple inches of height. High school. Again. Fourth year. One word, hell.<p>

A arm looped around his waist. A face pressed into his shoulder.

The school suddenly lost hold of most of it's pessimistic power of Axel and the year suddenly seemed brighter.

The blond face smiled up at him. "Hey," he whispered.

The corners of Axel's mouth lifted involuntarily, the frown he had been wearing since he set eyes on the doors to hell itself disappeared. "Hey," he whispered back, the breathless feeling was back. The feeling that washed over him every time he saw, touched, or thought of the blond.

He enveloped the smaller frame in his arms and buried his face in the soft spikes and smiled. The blond had always insisted that his hair wasn't spikey.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think your hair's even spikier this morning. If that's even possible," Axel remarked, ruffling the mess of blond spikes into an even messier arrangement.<em>

_Roxas scowled, "My hair's not spiky."_

_Axel arched an eyebrow, "Sure, and I'm not incredibly sexy."_

_Roxas snorted and sat down in a chair next to the counter. "Congratulations, you have made it past denial, into acceptance."_

_Axel looked at his boyfriend in mock horror, "You mean I'm not...sexy?" He clutched his chest and fell to his knees, but not before setting the bowl of cereal he had been holding in front of Roxas. _

_Roxas smiled and kicked Axel lightly, "Why are you here so early anyway?" _

_Axel picked himself up and sat in the stool across from Roxas, he took a bite of his own cereal then said, "It's eleven, that's not early."_

"_Eleven! Who wakes up at eleven during summer vacation?" Roxas asked, truly mystified._

"_Some people have lives," Axel said and poked Roxas in the shoulder. "You should get one."_

"_Meh," Roxas said dismissively._

_They resumed eating brunch in a comfortably silence._

"_...feathery..." Roxas mumbled._

_Axel's eyes shot to the blond's face, "Hm?"_

"_...My hair, it's...feathery." _

_Axel was silent for a moment then he snickered, "Excuses, excuses."_

* * *

><p>"Hey! No PDA! It's only the first day, you lovebirds, geez!"<p>

Axel untangled himself from Roxas, but kept an arm around the boys waist, to glare at the interruption.

Demyx smiled brightly and waved.

"You?" Axel asked sharply, asking if it was indeed Demyx who had interrupted him, he arched an eyebrow.

"Guilty as charged. I'm sorry for ruining your special moment," Demyx said, though his joking tone implied that he wasn't as sorry as he said. He walked up to them, carrying a messenger bag filled with his binder, folders, paper, pencils, etc. By the end of the day the messenger bag was bound to be pregnant with thick text books and about ten times heavier.

Roxas laughed and leaned into Axel. "It's good to finally see you, Demyx, how was the ocean?"

Demyx's eyes lit up, "It was wonderful, so big and blue. Just..._perfect_."

"Well, I'm glad someone had a good time this summer," a annoyed voice said.

"Naminé, I thought you were in Venice all summer?" Demyx said.

"It's not as fun as it sounds, being unable to understand virtually anyone for three months," the usually quiet and content girl said through gritted teeth.

"You had to have learned _something_!" Demyx said.

She nodded, "Sure, I did, _Resti l'inferno me, strisciamento_ and _Non parlo Italiano_."

Axel snorted, he knew at least _that_ much Italian, having taken a similar vacation a year ago, "Not expected from my second favorite blond, but I like it."

"Hey!" Demyx sputtered.

Axel, Roxas, and Naminé laughed.

Naminé smiled and gave Demyx a one-armed hug, "It's okay, Demy, we still love you."

Demyx's face blushed red, he smiled.

"Even if that art trip was a social failure," Naminé announced, "I still had time for a little shopping in between shifts."

Axel was impressed, the studio owner the art students worked for over the summer took advantage of ever poor soul who was sent there by their teacher, Ms. Salvatore, under the impression that they would be able to sketch the scenery and people while working a small part-time job to help pay board. He had personally barely managed to finish two crappy sketches in the free time he was given. It was a wonder Naminé had any time to shop, they had to turn in at least one piece they made in Italy at the beginning of the next year for a grade.

The blonde girl fished around in her bag and handed Roxas, Axel, and Demyx their presents. Demyx received a small hand-carved flute made of a dark stained wood. Axel, a thick sketchbook with various prints done by renaissance artists on the covers. She handed Roxas a small keychain with the italian flag featured on both sides.

Axel laughed at the keychain, "Nice, Naminé, very original." Axel held up his notebook, "Thanks, by the way."

Demyx just raised an eyebrow at the cliché gift, he was busy testing his new flute. After nodding to Naminé in thanks he broke out in song.

Roxas laughed, "I didn't think that you'd actually take me seriously."

Naminé shrugged, "My time was limited and my originality was all sapped by painting my final piece. The more I think about it, you are a keychain type of person."

Roxas made a face, "Keychain type of person? I don't know if I should be offended or just forget about and thank you."

She laughed.

"Don't strain yourself, Roxy, it's not a tough decision. Just thank the girl," Axel said.

Naminé nodded, "Wise man."

Roxas looked at Axel in fake shock, "Wise? I'm having a hard time believing that. Oh, and thanks Naminé."

Naminé smiled, "He's not exactly wise...let's just say he seems to be enlightened in this subject. You guys are all welcome."

"That's what growing up with two sisters does to you," Axel said.

"If only Reno had heard you say that," Kairi said. "Hello, everyone."

Sora was not far behind and ran up to the four to squeeze them to death. "Guys! It's so good to see you!"

Riku walked up to the group and stood still, waiting for Kairi and Sora to finish.

"Well, if it isn't my baby sister and the other two juveniles...and freshmen! Who will protect you from the scary seniors? I don't know, 'cause it sure as hell won't be me!" Axel said dramatically.

Kairi snorted, "We'll be fine, hey, didn't Reno give you that same speech when you were a freshmen?"

"It was longer and contained at lot more hugging and dramatics, be happy I spared you," Axel said.

"Hey, Kairi, Riku, Sora, I think I see Olette, Hayner, and Pence standing by the door," Demyx said, pointing toward the school.

"Ooh, let's go, I haven't seen them yet," Sora said, pulling Kairi and Riku by their arms toward the building.

"Thanks, Dem," Axel said.

"No problem, we should plan our camisado," Demyx said.

Naminé rolled her eyes, "I doubt the teachers are sleeping, Dem."

Roxas coughed, "Bigs words."

Naminé looked at Axel and Roxas's confused faces and stifled a laugh, "A camisado is a sneak attack during the night or daybreak, when the enemy is supposedly sleeping."

"What I don't understand is how Dem even knows that word." Axel pointed out.

"It's a song name," Demyx said after rolling his eyes.

"Ah, that makes sense. How do we plan this camisado?"

"Just like a regular sneak attack," Naminé said.

"Okay...we need a plan name, then," Axel said, he tapped his bottom lip, "How about...Operation Phoenix?"

"No," the remainder of the group said in unison.

"Oh, come on, what's wrong with it?" Axel asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're way to obsessed with Phoenixes," Demyx said, ticking off a finger.

"It doesn't have anything to do with what we're doing," Naminé pointed out. Demyx ticked off another finger.

"And it's just a generally crappy and dull name, anyway," Roxas said. Demyx raised and eyebrow at Roxas's bluntness to his boyfriend, but ticked off another finger.

Axel's mouth opened and closed, then opened again. He glared at the blond.

* * *

><p><em>Axel was sitting on Roxas's couch, reading a worn hardback. He was oblivious to the his boyfriend's stare. Until a flash left him blinking his eyes in attempt to clear the black spots that clouded his vision of the page. He looked up at the blond sitting across from him in a faded green armchair with a digital camera in his hand and scowled, "Dang it, Roxas, you nearly blinded me!"<em>

"_Sorry, I couldn't help it, you looked so cute, just sitting there oblivious to the world."_

_Axel narrowed his eyes, he was not __cute__._

_Roxas laughed, "What are you reading, anyway? I don't have a clue to what could possibly detour your attention from me." Roxas stuck out his lower lip in a pout, his eyes shone with laughter, he was obviously not really bothered by twenty minutes free of Axel's fawning._

"_Aww, is my Roxy jealous?" Axel said mockingly, he grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him halfway on his lap._

_Roxas just rested his head on Axel's chest._

"_It's a project in history. We're to read a myth featuring the mythical creature we were assigned and write an essay on it."_

"_What creature were you assigned?" Roxas asked._

"_The phoenix. It has a really intriguing story behind it. Basically, the phoenix lives for a few centuries before bursting into flames and being reborn. Different cultures have different stories about them, some don't even resemble a bird."_

"_Mmmm," Roxas mumbled sleepily. _

_Axel ran his hand through the blond's hair, then stroked the boy's back. Axel's arms were lightly resting on Roxas's back._

_Roxas sighed in content._

_The blond frowned slightly when he heard a sound above him, "Are you...reading while cuddling me?"_

_Axel paused turning the page and stuttered, "Er...y-yeah..."_

* * *

><p>"Ooh, Roxy's in trouble," Demyx drawled.<p>

Axel's face twisted, he was about to tell Demyx that _he_ was the only one allowed to call Roxas 'Roxy' but the bell rang.

Naminé jumped, but quickly recovered and took Demyx's hand, "Come on, we have homeroom together."

Roxas and Axel set off in different directions once they entered the school. Roxas had tried talking to him but Axel had ignored him. The blond had sighed and hugged his stiff boyfriend after saying that he'd see him at lunch.

Roxas went to class and endured the usual 'first day' boredom, the free time gave him way to much time to worry about Axel. Had he pushed Axel to far? No, that couldn't be it, even Axel wouldn't get upset over something so trivial.

Axel had gone to class and was secretly smiling to himself. Roxas must of thought he was sulking. Axel smirked, he was actually acting out his plan in his head.

Once the bell rang, signaling lunch for his group of friends and him, Roxas was at his locker. He shoved the newly acquired text books in the cubby-like shelf at the top of the locker. The blond sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and started walking toward the cafeteria where he planned to meet up with Naminé, Demyx, and Axel.

He was suddenly shoved in a corner where the row of lockers and wall met. He yelped and struggled to break free.

"It's me," the person who had trapped the blond said.

Roxas looked up, "Axel?"

"It seems you're still mad at me," Axel said. "It was just a one time thing, I _hardly_ preferred that stupid book over you."

"You were obsessed with it," Roxas insisted.

Axel pinned the blond to the wall with two hands on either side of him and dipped his head to Roxas's face level, pressing his lips to the blond's in a sweet kiss. "Forgive me?" he breathed.

Roxas grabbed Axel's collar and pressed him into him for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

When the kiss broke, Axel asked, "Well?"

"Maybe..." Roxas said, "We should go to lunch...wanna come over after school today?"

Axel answered him with another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, I'm so glad I finished that before midnight, and I'm actually pretty impressed with it. I realize that it could be a DemyxNaminé if you squint, that was totally unplanned. **

**Please review, and happy AkuRoku Day! :D**


End file.
